Deneiasha Page
Deneiasha Page is one of the main characters in MyOriginalLife. Appearance *Eye Color: Dark Brown *Hair Color: Sandy Brown *Skin Color: Light Skin Personality Deneiasha is an Honest, immature, bubbly, independent, impolite, cheerful person who loves to model. She's always showing off her shopping or modeling skills, wheather it's to make people feel jealous, or to make her feel better about herself. Deneiasha is very insecure. Often she uses her insecureity to bring others down. She's known to be very immature according to her sister, and often cannnot handle big responsibilities. Deneiasha is always shown giving advice to her sister about boys, school, or even personal problems. You can always count on Deneiasha to be honest with you no matter what. On many level's, Deneiasha is shown to be very bubbly, but still somehow wise beyond her years. Relationships Pandora Wilson (Younger sister) Deneiasha, and Pandora have a love hate sistership. They always have eachothers back no matter what even though they might fight sometimes. In many episodes, she's always shown giving Pandora advice about school, boys, or her personal problems. Donell Page (Younger brother) Deneiasha and Donell have a playful love relationship. Their almost never seen fighting or even talking to eachother for that matter. Donell often pulls pranks on his sisters, but was never shown pulling a prank on Deneiasha. In one episode Deneiasha made Donell and Travis get a job to replace her favorite dress they both accidentally ruined. Charlotte Wilson (Mother) Charlotte thinks of Deneiasha as a very immature, playful bubbly person who never takes anything seriously. Often she's shown yelling at Deneiasha to stop running around in the house along with Pandora. Sometimes she gives Deneiasha advice about almost anything, and someday hopes and dreams that she will eventually grow into a mature, responsable adult. John Wilson (Step-father) When Deneiasha first heard the news that her mother was marrying John, her first thoughts were unknown at the time, but the thought of her having a new father was amazing. In many episodes their almost never seen talking with eachother. But it seems Deneiasha still found a place in her heart to accept John right into the family. Lucas Grey (Boyfriend) Lucas and Deneiasha have been dating for over five years now. They were first seen dating in the episode "Prom night". Trivia *Loves to model, shop, take pictures, and have fun *Often seen making fun of younger sister *Favorite color is hot pink and baby blue *Loves to eat *Her hidden talent is writing poetry *Her father is decesed *Has a great sense of style *Has a fear of spiders *Sometimes sleeps with her teddy bear *Often shown childish *Very mean, hateful, and insecure *Loves making people jealous *Loves to show off *Loves to give great advice *Helps others *Has a soft side *Enjoys hanging with her friends *Never afriad of a challage *Hates school/thinks it's boring/a waste of time *She's been dating the same boy for five years *Loves to be on the computer/cellphone *Hates the fact that her younger sister is famous and gets all the attention *Almost never seen crying *Always seen chasing her younger sister *Favorite food is noodles and hot sauce *Loves fast food/to eat out Quotes Gallery DeneiashaPage.jpg DeneiashaPage2.jpg DeneiashaPage3.jpg Category:Characters